Plankton's plan/Meeting SpongeBob
This is how Plankton's plan and meeting Spongebob goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!. Meanwhile SpongeBob SquarePants: Good morning, Gary. What are we gonna do today? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Great idea. Let's visit Patrick. microphone feedback is heard Sheldon J. Plankton: PA Citizens of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention, please? to SpongeBob SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder what's going on. Ryan F-Freeman: Us too, Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants: gasps Ryan F-Freeman the Prime-Prince and friends. Oh. I have heard so much about you. Sci-Ryan: You do? Sci-Rianna: How? Spongebob Squarepants: Everyone in Bikini Bottom has seem your battles and they talk about you all the time. Adagio Dazzle: We are the Dazzlings. Aria Blaze: And we have been known to sing from time to time. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get villains to do what we want. Sonata Dusk: clenched teeth Shut it. Ryan F-Freeman: What did I say? Cody Fairbrother: What you MEANT to say, bro, is that we did a lot of heroic deeds like defeating villains like Mal. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yeah. What my brother said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Sonata Dusk: And good job saying that, Ryan. You're a better Sonata like I am. smiles then puts his hand on Rianna's hand then his eyes turn white. In Rianna's memories Sora: Riku! Rianna F-Fiona: Mike! Ansem: Don't bother, you two. Your voices can no longer reach them where they are. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Silly, Prime-princess. I was just laying low, saving my energy, waiting for my moment and it worked. Now, I'm the one who leads the pack. Ansem: Their hearts belongs again to darkness. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): All worlds begin in darkness and also end. The heart is no diffrent. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows. Consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the Darkness whence it came. You see. Darkness is the hearts real power. eyes turn normal Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Emmet: What did you see? Ryan F-Freeman: You'll never guess. Odette: Xehanort's Heartless and Ryvine's Heartless? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Shh. Sheldon J. Plankton: From now on, I, Plankton and the Syndicate, will rule Bikini Bottom. Hahahahahaha. But I'm fair. I listen to the little people; those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hand. Get them! the machines start sucking up sea creatures, the gang and Spongebob hide behind his house Crash Bandicoot: Ahhh! Megatron might teamed up with Plankton, Spongebob! Sunset Shimmer: No. He's reformed remember? Crash Bandicoot: Not if he's in Transformers: The Last Knight, he might cause chaos on Earth! Sunset Shimmer: That's the movie Megatron, not the TFP one. Crash Bandicoot: Potato, tomato. They got the same name. Guess he might got someone like Megatron to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Spongebob Squarepants: We can't let that happen. a portal opens up Matau T. Monkey: Who's that? Jafar? Megatron? Megatron: I'm standing right here. Crash Bandicoot: Yikes! Neutron's robot dog, Goddard, flies out of the portal Crash Bandicoot: Oh. That's not Jafar. It's Goddard! sighs then gets a vision. Gloriosa looks around her friends Emmet: You are not.... Gaia Everfree! close her eyes, but when she open her eyes, they are Gaia's eyes Gloriosa Daisy: No. I... am.... into Gaia Everfree GAIA EVERFREE!!! And the magic I got is my own with RYAN!!! uses her magic to pull Ryan to her Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia? Where's Gloriosa? Gaia Everfree: Gloriosa is gone. Gaia stays. slaps Ryan ending the vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thanks, Crash. I needed that. looks at Ryan Odette: How did a robot dog get to this world without powering down? Sci-Ryan: I'm not sure. I think he is ok, Odette. Gloriosa Daisy: Who did you see in that vision? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw you as my friend Gaia Everfree. Gary: Meow? opens a panel on his chest and Jimmy Neutron appears on a tiny screen Jimmy Nutron: Hello, SpongeBob and friends. We haven't met but believe me, I'm your friend. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with their help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom. Spongebob Squarepants: Come on, SpongeBob. Wake up. Oh, I must've had too much ice cream last night. Ryan F-Freeman: I should know Megatron has gone crazy with the villains last time. Sci-Ryan: And I should get some rest after I got turned into Sci-Ryamy Weather. to a scene from Thomas and the Great EG Caper called "Sci-Ryamy Weather rises" Sci-Ryan: Huh? A butterfly? akuma flies to him Sci-Ryan: Easy. I'm a Keyblade wielder. then landed on Sci-Ryan's amulet Hawk Moth: Sci-Ryamy Weather. I am Hawk Moth. Sci-Ryan: You think I can have Stormy Weather's powers? Hawk Moth: Yes. And I give you these powers to help you get rid of the Ghost Ninja. But I need you to do something for me while doing so. Can you do that? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I'll show everyone that Morro can't be trusted and they should trust me. lets the Akuma consume him and he turns into Sci-Ryamy Weather Sci-Ryamy Weather: Time to show them all that I am better than Morro. steps out of the elevator Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? What are you doing? Sci-Ryamy Weather: I'm Sci-Ryamy Weather. The weather guy who always gets the weather right. opens his amulet and snow comes out Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. If Elsa saw this, she be happy, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryamy Weather: Yeah. I guess you can trust me. ends Sci-Ryan: Luckily for me, that's what I came here for. Jimmy Neutron: I've been gathering the information about your world and I know you've dealt with him before. Please, SpongeBob and friends, we need your help. Crash Bandicoot: We dealt with Megatron, mate. Sheldon J. Plankton: PA Anyone else care to defy me? Spongebob Squarepants: Ok. We'll do what we can to help. Right, guys? Sci-Ryan: Yes. If Morro is in Jimmy's world, I'm better then him and Megatron. Sci-Twi: Ryan. Remember what Morro said about being better than him. Crash Bandicoot: That was him in his flashback, Sci-Twi. Jimmy Nutron Which villans team up with Plankton? Jimmy Neutron: Follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Sci-Ryan What does you look like as Sci-Ryamy Weather? Sci-Ryan: A male version of her. screen turns off and Spongebob turns to Gary Spongebob Squarepants: Gary, stand guard and don't let them in. We'll be back soon. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Ryan. Twilight will help us. Gary: Meow. gang enters the portal Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes